Fría lógica
by HorrescoReferens
Summary: Tom Riddle necesita saber algo, algo que sólo Helena Ravenclaw sabe. Persuadir a alguien tan lógico no es sencillo, pero Tom le recuerda a una persona de su pasado.


**.**

**Fría lógica**

**HorrescoReferens**

**.**

Un joven caminaba por el pasillo.

No era muy seguido cuando ella salía de su torre, pero esta vez, Helena Ravenclaw tuvo un presentimiento.

En toda su educación le había sido inculcado el arte de la lógica. La fría y exacta lógica. Su madre, una de las más grandes brujas de todos los tiempos le había instigado el desprecio por esas ciencias vagas, como la adivinación y algunas ramas de las artes oscuras, cuya precisión era puesta en duda. Por eso mismo, cuando esa helada tarde de enero la Dama Gris salió de la torre de Ravenclaw, negó haber tenido un sentimiento premonitorio sobre lo que iba a parar esa tarde.

Estaba atravesando la pared del final del pasillo, y el joven Slytherin caminaba en su dirección a paso seguro. Helena lo observó cuidadosamente. Su uniforme, si bien levemente gastado por el uso, mostraba una pulcritud rayando en histérica, sin arrugas, pelusas o polvo. Ni un cabello de su cabeza estaba fuera de lugar, su color negro y brillante contrastaba con su pálida tez. Sin embargo, aquello que llamó la atención del fantasma no fue nada de eso.

Creyó, tan sólo por un momento, ver en sus ojos una sombra de su pasado. La sombra de su amado, ese que ahora vagaba las mazmorras encadenado. La sombra que no se había dignado a volverse a mostrar por siglos.

Tachó de imposibles a todas sus conjeturas de las últimas porciones segundo.

El Slytherin nada tenía que ver con el Barón, muchos miembros de la casa se paseaban por el castillo con esa actitud, ese poder que hacía temblar a los débiles que miraban. Los ojos, no similares en forma y color, compartían una expresión que el Barón bien conocía.

Pero el joven de la casa de las serpientes no era el Barón, no era su amado, no era su asesino.

Tom Riddle tenía algo que conseguir. Un dato, información. No puso en duda ni un instante si lo iba a lograr o no. Él podía no ser muchas cosas, pero si era algo, era persuasivo.

Usó su mejor máscara de inocencia al dirigirse hacia la bella Dama Gris.

– Helena Ravenclaw –su voz pronunció el nombre de ella en un tono bajo y claro.

Ella lo miró extrañada. No era usual que los estudiantes supieran quién había sido ella. A decir verdad, ella no se había molestado nunca en divulgar su nombre. Ella era para todos el educado pero distante espectro que residía en la torre de Ravenclaw. No era conocimiento popular que era hija de una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, que era la hija no tan brillante de la brillante Rowena. La hija que le rompió el corazón a su madre al fugarse, pero eso era ya otra historia.

Aparentemente, el Slytherin frente a ella sabía eso, y ahora, sin dudas, iba a preguntarle sobre su madre.

Pero ella estaba determinada a no responder.

Levantó la vista, miró al joven a los ojos. Ella curvó sus labios en una leve mueca.

– Soy Tom Riddle –comenzó, haciendo una muy buena actuación al parecer amable y algo tímido, –Quería hablar con usted.

– Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo, Tom Riddle. Soy un fantasma, no tengo nada para contar –repuso ella, afiladamente; ignorando el rostro apacible del estudiante.

La acusación de Ravenclaw casi hizo que se caiga la máscara de Riddle. Aún así, él no dejaba de ser un digno adversario para la astucia de ella.

– Pobre Helena Ravenclaw, tras siglos de secretos, alguien pronuncia en voz alta su nombre. No todos se olvidaron de ella. Porque ella hizo grandes cosas, sin importar quién haya sido su madre. Cosas que nadie recuerda. Sólo resta su espectro para contar la historia.

– La historia jamás será contada, ya que no hay oídos que quieran escuchar las aventuras de la pobre hija de la famosa Ravenclaw –dicho esto, la Dama Gris intentó fugarse.

Un suspiro meticulosamente medido por parte de Tom logró evitar que ella se fuera.

– ¿Quién dijo que venía a hablarle de su madre? ¿Y si yo quisiera saber de usted? –la voz de Tom no podía dejar de ser atractiva, misteriosa.

Hacía más de un milenio que nadie le hablaba así.

Riddle notó un destello de confianza en sus ojos. Qué fácil iba a ser, no pudo evitar pensar.

– ¿Por qué?

La pregunta fue muy directa. Al borde de la descortesía. Las normas de la retórica indicaban que para obtener respuestas era necesario disfrazar las preguntas. Pero Helena se sentía fuera de sí. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Para Tom, la pregunta pareció más bien un grito, a pesar de que su voz sea demasiado delicada como para hablar en esos tonos. Le sorprendió, ella parecía sentirse amenazada, en posición de defensa. Había dejado de lado la charla ingeniosa.

Por poco pudo evitar que unas palabras escapasen sus labios. Palabras de verdad.

– Me gustaría saber, sólo eso –mintió con soltura, sonriendo un poco.

Riddle optó por la respuesta sencilla. Una respuesta compleja era indicio de ser premeditada, y por consiguiente, ser mentira. Las réplicas que sonaban más naturales eran las menos pensadas.

Ella luchó contra su lado coherente; lado que, a decir verdad, era la mayor parte de su persona. Hacía mucho que no se guiaba por las emociones. Trató de ignorar el hecho que la única vez que se había guiado por ellas había terminado con el final de su vida corpórea.

Y fue entonces cuando Helena Ravenclaw, el fantasma conocido como la Dama Gris de la torre de Ravenclaw, reveló sin siquiera darse cuenta un misterio perdido en las centurias a un mago tenebroso.


End file.
